


The Farm Visit

by cathcer1984



Series: Flowers only [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Parent Peter Hale, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Soft Peter Hale, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Marlow finds the real Virginia.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Flowers only [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843582
Comments: 16
Kudos: 275
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	The Farm Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori/gifts).



> For the Steter Week 2020 prompt: Pack of Two/Few. 
> 
> Again, this is Sao's fault. She sent me this, with the caption, Marlow and Virginia. 
> 
> This was actually the first sequel written because who could honestly not adore the idea of Marlow and real 'Gin-ya,

"Papa, 'Gin-ya."

Peter turns from where he'd been watching Stiles from the edge of the barn. When he looks back at his daughter Marlow, now nearly two, she's holding up a lamb. "Papa, 'Gin-ya."

He can't hold in his chuckle as he drops to his knees ignoring the hay and God knows what he's kneeling in. "Darling, that's not Virginia. Virginia is in Daddy's bag."

The lamb bleats. Marlow grins and hugs it tighter, causing it to bleat again, louder this time. Peter uses gentle hands to pry Marlow's fingers out of the lamb's wool. It scampers off to a corner where it chews on some hay.

"Shall we see if Daddy's found a pumpkin to carve?" Peter stands holding his hand out, silently praying that Marlow finds a pumpkin more interesting than the sheep. Her face scrunches up and she takes some steps back towards the lamb.

Peter takes her hand. "Let's go and tell Daddy about this Virginia."

"Dada." Marlow holds her arms up and Peter picks her up. He'll never get sick of holding her close, breathing in her sweet scent and how it's blended with Stiles' and his own.

"Yes, darling, Daddy." Peter moves out of the barn and nods at the farmer who owns it. Every year the farmer and his family open their farm to the public on the weekend before Halloween all the way through to Thanksgiving for people to pick pumpkins.

Stiles has a large pumpkin on his little red trolley, a medium sized one and a smaller one. He waves at them when he catches sight of Peter and Marlow coming closer.

Marlow waving enthusiastically and Peter quickens his steps. When they're close enough Peter pulls Stiles in by his waist to kiss him thoroughly. "Dada. 'Gin-ya." Marlow squirms and Peter puts her down.

In seconds Stiles is rooting around his bag for Virginia, that old stuffed sheep. Technically it's Virginia 3.0. they'd learnt quickly, after the first time Marlow had gotten sick, to have more than one.

Werewolf children heal quicker than humans but slower than the adults, so they still get sick. Marlow had gotten a stomach bug from day care and had been violently sick all over her bed and Virginia. She'd been damn near inconsolable when they'd had to take Virginia away to wash her. The next weekend they'd gone and brought two more, constantly swapping them out so they all smell the same.

When she's presented with Virginia Marlow pushes the sheep away. "No Dada. 'Gin-ya." She points a chubby fist in the direction of the barn.

"We found a real Virginia." Peter explains, he takes the handle of the trolley and lets Stiles take Marlow's outstretched hand so she can lead him down the muddy row to the barn.

"I see," Stiles smirks over his shoulder, catching Peter staring shamelessly at his ass. He winks at Peter before turning his attention to Marlow. "Now Marlow, we will see the sheep for five minutes but when Daddy and Papa say it's time to go, then it's time to go. Okay, baby girl?"

"Okay Dada."

Of course, it's not okay.

Peter ends up carrying a screaming Marlow back to the car while Stiles pays the farmer's wife and explains about the sheep. They get her into the car and Peter starts the engine. Stiles takes a few deep breaths, he smells tired but content despite Marlow's meltdown.

Reaching out, Stiles places a hand on Peter's thigh as he drives. "It was a good day," Stiles whispers.

"Despite the ending." Peter huffs a laugh.

"She's tired, it's been a long day for her." Stiles twists to look round at Marlow, Peter flicks his gaze at her in the rear-view mirror. She has stopped screaming and her head is resting against the side of the car seat, her eyelids drooping. "We had fun though."

"We did. A wonderful family outing." Peter squeezes Stiles' fingers. "We can have some adults only fun when we get home, sweetheart."

"You don't have to twist my arm Peter." Stiles' scent starts to get earthy with his low-grade arousal.

The car ride home takes about thirty minutes to their house, in Salisbury Mills. Once the car is in the garage Peter takes the pumpkins to the kitchen while Stiles takes Marlow to her room.

They meet in their bedroom; Stiles is turning on the baby monitor by their bed when Peter comes in and shuts the door. He stalks forward to put his hands on Stiles' ass. "Yeah baby," Stiles jokes. He turns around in Peter's arms and kisses him breathless.

Peter has never gotten tired of kissing Stiles nor of being kissed by him. Not from the first kiss when Stiles had been mostly asleep and Peter had sat on the couch feeding Marlow thinking about the warm press of his lips. All their kisses have been special, wonderful moments that Peter has cherished.

He adores the sleepy good morning kisses he gets when he goes to work and Stiles is just waking up. The harsh, angry kisses have their place, because they both get on each other's nerves and very quickly learnt they need to do something else with their mouths or they'd end up saying so many hurtful things they'd absolutely regret. Passionate kisses, like this one, where they have time to explore each other's mouth that always have an immediate effect on Peter's dick.

But his absolute favourite are the everyday kisses. Peter can reach for the coffee mug and kiss Stiles; Stiles will kiss Peter's cheek or his mouth when he finds Peter being a dad such a lovely thing. If Peter had his way he'd kiss Stiles a thousand times a day. He tells Stiles with every kiss 'I love you'.

In the here and now, Stiles pulls away to shuck his shirt off and starts unbuttoning his jeans. “Peter, hurry up and get naked. Marlow’s been down for like half an hour at this point, we’ve got like no time at all to fuck if you want to shower afterwards. And you will because you always do, so...” Stiles trails off when he realises Peter hasn’t moved. “Peter?”

“I love you.” Peter can’t express in words how much he absolutely adores the man before him. There’s a tightness in his chest as he looks at Stiles with his jeans around his ankles, socks pulled halfway up his calves and erection tenting his underwear. 

“I know that.” Stiles smiles, bright and wonderous. 

Peter shakes his head. He doesn’t think Stiles can fully understand what it means for a werewolf to love someone as encompassingly as he loves Stiles. There’s a level of possessive and dominating behaviour that borders on unhealthy. 

“Peter, you’re scaring me.” Stiles' voice brings Peter out of his thoughts. He takes hold of Peter’s hands. 

“I’m sorry, love. I have something for you.” 

“Is it your dick?” Stiles smirks, there’s an anxious note to his scent and he’s trying to put the sex back on the table even though both of their arousal has waned. His shoulders slump and Peter pushes in close to kiss him gently and rub his beard over the sensitive skin of Stiles’ neck. 

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.” 

In that moment, Peter hates himself a little bit as he backs away and watches Stiles pull his jeans back up, leaving them unbuttoned as he sort of falls onto the bed, rejection shown in every line of his body. Peter hurries away and goes into his wardrobe roots around in the bottom back corner behind his shoe boxes. When he’s found what he’s looking for Peter grips it in one hand before moving back to kneeling between Stiles thighs as quickly as he can. "I wanted this to be a happier moment. I've ruined it already. This is a disaster."

"What?" Stiles' eyebrows draw together. "Peter, I don't understand."

Peter has completely made a mess of this. He tightens his grip and reaches up to take Stiles hand in his free one. "I love you."

"So you keep saying." Stiles' eyes are serious and Peter wants to laugh but there's a fear gripping at him.

"Here." Peter pushes a little velvet red box into Stiles' hand. "Open it." He lets go of his grip on Stiles' hand to hold his thighs.

Gingerly Stiles lifts the lid, his eyes flick over the contents before he gapes at Peter. "Are you serious?"

"I know we talked about this, about how I didn't want this." Peter stares up at Stiles willing him to understand. "How I thought I didn't want this after Marianne and Harrison and the fire. However, you and Marlow make me happy, so much so that I cannot fathom my life without either of you. I don't even want to try."

Stiles' eyes have turned glassy and his fingers shake as he reaches out to cup Peter's face. Peter whispers "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and with Marlow, with my family. My Pack."

"Yes."

"I haven't even asked yet."

Stiles lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. "Hurry up then."

"Stiles, love, will you marry me?"

He doesn't answer just leans in to kiss Peter so sweetly. When Stiles pulls away, he takes the ring out of the box and gives it to Peter who twirls it in his fingers before lifting Stiles' left hand and sliding the gold band down his ring finger. They stare down at the ring for too long before Peter rises to his knees, fingers pushing into Stiles' hair holding his head steady as he kisses his fiancé.

They're both breathless when the kiss breaks and Stiles purses his lips in a faux pout. "I'm still mad we didn't have sex."

With a loud laugh Peter kisses Stiles again. "I propose and you're mad we didn't fuck. Charming."

Stiles is shameless as he shrugs.

"I'll make it up to you tonight. After Marlow's asleep we'll have a bath and I'll fuck you nice and slow."

"Twice."

"Fine. I'll fuck you in the bath and the bed. Happy?"

Stiles pretends to think. "I could be happier. I mean, look at where you are."

Peter is grinning even as he pushes Stiles open jeans apart enough to pull his dick out of his underwear. He gets hard under the gentle teasing strokes of Peter’s fingers. Only when Stiles' erection is weeping precum does Peter dip his head and take Stiles deep into his throat.

Instantly Stiles' hands curl in Peter's hair and tug as he holds on. Peter likes the sting, he loves the taste of Stiles on his tongue and the heavy weight of his cock in Peter’s throat. Swallowing around his mouthful Peter draws his head back, humming as Stiles tries to thrust his hips upwards.

With a moan Stiles shoves Peter’s head down, he goes easily tonguing at Stiles' dick and sucking how he knows Stiles likes. "Hurry," Stiles gasps, "Peter, please I'm so close."

Peter uses every trick in his book, does what he knows drives Stiles crazy. Soon enough Stiles is making the noises that Peter loves to hear, "uh, uh, ah, fuck, ah, Peter, Peter, Peter."

He pulls back until only the head of Stiles' dick is in his mouth. After a clever flick of Peter's tongue over the slit and a hard suck Stiles orgasms, flooding Peter's mouth with cum. Peter swallows it down and lets Stiles tug him into a desperately filthy kiss.

"Fuck," Stiles murmurs as Peter starts to nip and suck down the skin of his neck. "You're amazing."

The baby monitor crackles to life as Marlow wakes up. Peter reluctantly moves away from Stiles' neck. "I'll get her."

Stiles flops back on the bed, Peter chuckles and tucks his dick back into his underwear for him. He makes a quick pitstop in the en-suite to brush his teeth. As Peter leaves the bedroom Stiles hasn't moved, it makes Peter smug.

In her room Marlow is sitting up in her cot, Virginia's leg held firmly in her fist. "Papa, Papa, Papa." Marlow chants when she sees him in the doorway, it's just as sweet as hearing Stiles chant his name.

"Did you have a good nap, Marlow?"

"Papa." She's smiling and Peter picks her up to hug her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Peter asks, "I can hear Daddy in the kitchen making tea." Stiles is humming to himself and Marlow tips her head like she's seen Peter do, though her hearing won't kick in for a few years.

"Dada. Tea."

"Yes, Daddy's making tea." Peter walks through the house carrying Marlow. "And Daddy and Papa have something to tell you."

"Hey baby girl," Stiles grins as they come into the kitchen. "Did Papa tell you?"

"Dada." Marlow reaches for Stiles and Peter hands her over, staying close.

"Daddy and Papa are getting married," Stiles lifts Marlow, getting her excited. She doesn't understand but she squeals happily anyway. "Yeah baby girl, it's a happy moment. Look what Papa got for Daddy." He shows her his hand and she's drawn to the ring. Her little fingers try to tug it off Stiles' finger. “No baby girl, that’s Daddy’s. It stays there, Papa gave it to me because he loves me so much.”

In that moment, Peter feels like the luckiest man in the world. He has an amazing family, his little Pack unit within their larger McCall-Hale Pack. They visit Beacon Hills four or five times a year, John is a regular visitor to their home now he's semi-retired. Peter knows that he and Melissa are looking for a little place nearby to fully retire to. He's completely enamoured with Marlow and she adores her 'gram-pa'. Saying goodbye to him after each visit is harder and harder for Marlow and Stiles, probably for John to.

"What're you thinking about?" Stiles asks quietly, arms sliding around Peter’s waist and head resting on his shoulder.

Marlow is tottering towards the playroom section of the open-plan kitchen/diner/living rooms. She is chattering away to them or Virginia or herself, quite content and beautiful.

"Us." Peter responds, honestly.

With a gentle, happy sigh Stiles whispers "sap." But he kisses Peter softly before making the tea. Marlow turns around, hands on her hips and stares at Peter.

"Papa!" She's pointing at her own table and chairs where there's a play tea set. Virginia is already sitting in one chair; the other two are empty. "Papa, 'Gin-ya and Marlow tea."

"Of course, your ladyship." Peter bows deeply and Marlow claps and laughs. He sits in the stupidly small little chair with his knees by his armpits, a stuffed sheep on one side and his bossy daughter on the other drinking imaginary tea while his very real soon-to-be husband sings to himself as he puts the pumpkins away.

It's not where Peter thought he'd end up, but he wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
